


Fire Control

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [52]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire on board Seaview<br/>prompt: fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Control

The depth charges came a little too close for comfort, exploding right under the boat causing it to rock and roll. The violent shifting of the boat caused pipes to come loose and fires from water hitting electrical panels. Harry barked orders from the control room directing fire control parties while Lee went aft to check on the damages and help fight the worst of the fires on board. Flooding and fire were trouble for a submarine, both could kill them one way or another. It was a death that had them wishing for a torpedo to end it instead.


End file.
